Assassin's Creed: The Watch
by Tsukune sendo
Summary: The year is 2013. Aberstergo is selling the animus for use by the masses, making their money off of it to further their plans. One young teen buys a peculiar animus that thrusts him into pre civil war America. But what happens we he discovers he doesn't need it to visit his ancestor?
1. Marte-Prolouge

_Welcome to the animus. Where history is your playground. The product you have brought will allow you to engage in an interactive history involving the United States antebellum period. Scanning ancestor now...ancestor found. Entering the memories of Levi Dickerson. Enjoy your game -aberstergo_.

Its time, I thought to myself, my first chance to experience the Animus!As I lie in the bed shaped machine preparing to enter another time I recalled how hard it was to procure this machine. I did lots of chores, set the table each and every day, washed dishes, and cleaned the living room, and I still only had enough to buy a used Animus. It had a piece broken off of it that I was unable to reattach, and was covered in dirt from a previous user. Those thing were annoying, but the animus was still perfectly functional so It didn't bother me. 8th grade social studies class was currently studying the antebellum period at the time so I figured I'd see what life was like back then for an African American. Hopefully my ancestor had a nice master. Didn't think that one through, I thought to myself.

"Marte!" My mom called from the other room, "Dinner in 5 minutes!"

I need to hurry, I thought to myself. And as soon as those thoughts left my mind...I was in.


	2. Levi-Chapter 1

I was panting. Hard. I could hear the dogs barking angrily, their combined sound creating a terrifying roar that chilled me to the bone. Every fiber of my being wanted me to stop, to return to my master, to go back to my work and to pretend this never happened. The Dickerson plantation was safer than this. The master yelling "Levi do what you are told!, and beating me causing my brown skin to scar was pretty hard, but escaping, that... that's deadly, and that was exactly where I was now, running from the men my master hired to catch me, with no one to protect me but my mama.  
We ran for hours, continuing north as fast as possible, weaving around the the trees until we reached an issue, a creek. We stopped, and I threw a stick into the water to see how deep it was. It was very deep. We weren't gonna be able to escape that way. My mother knew how to swim, but she was too old and frail to be able to. I was 14 and very strong, but I couldn't swim. We were trapped. The men and their dogs caught up to us in no time and I took a step back.  
"Yer not gernna be able to escape now, slave," warned one of the men.  
There were three of them, all with brown hats and coats and large muskets. One was blonde, one brown haired, and one was gray. Each had a wrinkled face, and around each of their necks hung peculiar necklaces. Strange crosses, even on all sides. As peculiar as they were, I felt like I had seen them before, somewhere...  
As I stared at the men, my mama punched at them.  
"Leave ma baby alone!" She yelled.  
Without hesitation, one of the men raised their musket, and fired at my mother, killing her on the spot. I dropped to my knees and shook her,  
"Mama! MAMA!" I cried as a shook her.  
I looked up, my eyes red with tears. _They're not supposed to do this, _I thought, _they're supposed to take me back to the plantation, where I'd beat and not want to escape again._

One of the men raised their muskets and leveled it to my face.

Just as he was about to shoot (if he was going to shoot), a figure dropped from a tree. He killed two of the men with blades that seemed to come from his wrists and then turned and stabbed the third. In 5 seconds flat, all of my mothers murderers were dead. The man looked at me. He had a hood and wore a long white coat with a white undershirt. In fact all of his clothing save for his brown boots and gloves were white. On his wrist were silver wrist guards, from which I assumed the blades came from. At his waist hung a stopwatch of some kind that had a faint glow.

"Wh-who a-are you?," I stuttered, still in shock from the recent events.  
The man's face was covered in darkness. Partially because it was night time, partially because of his hood.  
"What is your name child," the man asked in a northern accent.  
"Levi," I replied softly.  
"Come with me Levi," the man said warmly.  
"Sir, can you help my mama?" I asked frantically.  
The man walked over to my mother. He took two fingers and put them to her neck. He held his fingers there for a while and then shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, but she's... gone," he spoke quietly, almost in a whisper trying not to upset me.  
Even though I was a teenager, even though I had endured the closest thing to hell anyone would ever see, I dropped to my knees and cried. Tears ran down my face dropping to the ground and landing on the shadowy grass. I looked up, eyes puffy from crying, and said the words that would change my life forever.  
"I'll come."


	3. Marte-Chapter 2

The first thing I thought when a woke up was that I didn't remember the hooded rescuers from my history classes. The second thing, was Where am I? I was no longer in the Animus and from the looks of things I hadn't been in it for a while. Yet...what I was experiencing...was no dream. It was like...being in the Animus, without the Animus. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital, there was no one in the room but me. This was surprising because I figured my parents would want to be in here with me in an emergency situation. Suddenly, two men and a nurse entered the room. Both wore shades and suits with the Aberstergo logo on them.

"Ah! Your awake!" said the nurse, obviously surprised.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Your mother brought you here after you passed out in the Animus," she replied, "you were in a coma."

Taken aback by this, I remained silent for a few seconds, and then I spoke again.

"That's why you've got the guys from Aberstergo in here?"

"Yes," the nurse replied, "no one knows their technology better than them, your parents had to exit the room because high up Aberstergo agents aren't supposed to be seen by anyone."

"Well you're someone," I said.

Instantly one of the Aberstergo men pulled out a silenced pistol. They shot the nurse lightning fast and then turned the gun on me, causing me to back up rapidly in my bed.

"I kind of figured that was good timing to kill her," he stated mockingly.

"Please don't kill me, please..." I begged.

Fear had gripped me at this point. I tried to figure out how to escape this situation, but there was no way. I felt like my ancestor, trapped between those men and the creek. Actually, exactly the same. Almost as if I had the same background as him. Like I could run like him, just like him, the feeling was strange, it was like my history and his were becoming the same.

"Kid, listen here, we need you to come with us," one of the men said, " I'm Winston, and you are experiencing side effects of the Animus."

"Oh in that case, sure!," I lied as I cautiously made my way to the door, "I'll come!"

"Really? That was surprisingly easy!" said Winston, "now try to stick with us and-"

I ran out the door, weaving between medicine carts and going around hospital help desks, but when I looked back to see how fast my pursuers were going , and I was terrified by what I saw. The Aberstergo agents were flipping over the carts and help desks, effortlessly catching up to me. Eventually I reached an open window. I turned my back to the window and stared at the agents charging towards me. I shut my eyes. Instantly I was Levi again.


	4. Levi-Chapter 3

"Levi, do you ever have strange dreams?" asked my savior, a man called John Brown, as we sat in his cosy Springfield, Massachusetts home.

We had gotten there quickly on a strange, almost miraculous train that ran through John's Subterranean Pass Way, his own version of the Underground Railroad. During the trip John explained to me that this was his way to fight against slavery, and fighting against slavery was a main cause of the organization he was in. When I asked about the organization he told me I'd find out soon enough. With us sat his two sons, and a dark skinned girl about my age who listened intently to our conversation. I found her kind of cute, but that's beside the point. Truth was I did have strange dreams, all of the time actually. Sometimes they'd even happen when I closed my eyes on the plantation. They were all like memories, I was experiencing memories from another time. Lots of them took place in African places, sometimes one would be in Rome, or here in America, but their were always some strange ones. Many involved a strange group known as the Knights Templar, and sometimes, very rarely, once in a blue moon, I would see a world totally different from ours. They'd always refer to it as Eden in the memories but... It was no garden. Powerful beings walked the earth then, and I experienced the memories of one of them. I told this all to Brown, and once I was finished he had a troubled look on his face. He looked at the dark skinned girl, and she mouthed some words I couldn't make out, and then he looked back at me.

"As of now you are at war, child," Brown said.

He began to tell me about an ancient struggle. A struggle that started even before recorded history. He told me of an ancient order known as the Assassins, and another one known as the Templars, and there war over the concept of freedom vs. the concept of order. He told me of master Assassins such as Altaïr Ibn La' Ahad who fought in the crusades, Ezio Auditore of Florence during the renaissance who killed many Templars and mentored many assassins, and Conner Kenway who helped create this nation. Most importantly he told me that the Templar symbol was the Cross Pattée, and after he described it to me I realized that it was the same kind of cross the men that killed my mother were wearing.

"So does that mean those men were Templars?" I asked.

"Yes," Brown replied, "and they want you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your ability, those dreams you have, they are unique. The Templars would take you, and torture you until you tell them about all of your dreams," replied John, "especially your dreams of eden."

"Why me? What can I do? I don't want them to torture me!" I said, upset and confused.

"I don't know why it's you, but it is," said Brown sternly, "and there is only one way to prevent that..."

"What?!" I asked, "I'll do anything!"

"You must join us," he said.

I hesitated, I was not necessarily sure whether I wanted to join a cause I knew nothing about. At the same time I wasn't sure if I had a choice. Where would I go? Where could I hide? This is the only way I could survive.

"I'll join," I said.

"Good," John replied as he turned towards the girl, "Caroline, I want you to take Levi to the top of the First Church, O.K.? I'll give you permission to induct him into the order."

Caroline and I left. Caroline was dressed in what I now know is the typical assassins garb. She wore a hood, and a coat with warm fur on the inside, as well as a white skirt with fur within it, and boots. I was dressed in a normal winter coat, with nothing to special about it. The warm clothing was due to the fact that it was winter in Springfield at the time and it got very cold there.

"Come on I'll lead the way!" she said enthusiastically.

I followed her to the big white church, and she began to climb. She grabbed onto ledges and moved herself up. Once she made it to the top she called to me to follow.

"How?" I asked, yelling so that she could here me atop the churches high steeple.

"Try to remember how your ancestors did it!" she called back.

I closed my eyes and thought back. I realized that a lot of my ancestors could climb like I needed too and as I thought of them I felt like I could do what they did. I grabbed on to a bit of wood jutting out of the church, and I began to climb to the top. Once I reached the top Caroline said something startling.

"Now jump."

"What?" I said as I turned to look at her.

"To be initiated you have to jump," Caroline stated plainly.

"I'm not jumping off of this church," I stated just as plainly.

"Look, I'm gonna a tell you a story," Caroline said, " when I was small, John made me read pages from Altaïr's codex. In it he talks about how the creed of the assassins is a paradox. The first part of the creed especially, nothing is true, is there to prevent someone from having blind faith, which restricts freedom."

"Mmm-hmmm," I said, "hey, wait isn't this illegal?"

"Pay attention," Caroline stated firmly, "everything is permitted, second part of the creed. Anyway the assassins follow their creed without a second thought, and do dangerous things because they have faith they will survive."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I believe that a little bit of faith can go a long way Levi," she said warmly, "sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith."

With that Caroline swan dived off the church, landing in a haystack and popping out unscathed. I was so inspired by Caroline's words that I decided to have a little faith as well. I dove off of the church, and landed in the haystack. As I lie next to Caroline she turned to me and said the words that would be my first venture into a new life.

"Congratulations, you are an assassin."


	5. Marte-Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, not too much time had passed. The Aberstergo agents were attempting to carry me out of the hospital by force and we weren't to far from the window. The only thing that had changed much was me. I now felt like I could climb, just like my ancestor did.

"Do you think he can still experience the bleeding effect?" Winston asked the man next to him.

"I hope not," said the man, "he's already experienced a decent amount of memories."

I smiled. My eyes were still shut so I did not alert the men to the fact that I was awake, and it was working. I decided now was the time to make my move. I leapt out of Winston's arms and ran through the hospital once more, attempting to get to the window. I leapt out of the window and grabbed the ledge. I then proceeded to climb. Ledge by ledge I made my way down the hospital, and quickly I reached the ground. I rushed back into the hospital, and went into the waiting room on the first floor. I was pleased to see my mother and brother waiting for me there.

"We need to go now!" I said exhausted from the climb.

"Why?" my mother asked, confused.

"Some men are trying to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"We need to get you back into your room, that thing really addled your brain," she replied.

I grabbed both her and my brother by the arms, and made them come with me as I ran out of the hospital. When we neared the car, the Aberstergo men rushed out of the hospital with their guns drawn.

"Get in the car!" my mom yelled upon seeing this.

My brother and I scrambled into the silver vehicle and my mom sped off. I looked out of the window and saw a peculiar sight, Winston pulled out a glowing sphere, and directed to the chaotic crowd in the hospital. The sphere emitted a strange energy that made the crowd calm themselves, and return to normal business as if nothing had happened. As we drove away, this scene got smaller and smaller, but I made sure it would remain forever imprinted in my memory.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Up north," said my mom, "close your eyes and go into Levi's memories again. We're gonna need knowledge from the past to face what's ahead of us."

"How do you know about Levi?" I asked.

"Just explore his memories, we don't have time to discuss this," she replied quickly.

"O.k.," I said.

And once again, I closed my eyes.


End file.
